1. Technical Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to communicating data in a network, such as a computer network or a telecommunications network, and particularly to a method and device for substantially optimizing data communication by dynamically combining communication-related decisions generated by a set of components in a device in the network.
2. Description of the Related Art
An ever-increasing number of users of electronic devices, such as computers, personal design assistants and cellular telephones, has dramatically increased the amount of data that is communicated in existing communications networks. The term “data” will be referred to hereinafter to mean any type of information that is capable of being transported over a network, including voice, video or control information, whether in encrypted form or otherwise. The increased network traffic has placed a premium on more efficiently communicating data. Several approaches presently exist in attempting to improve network communication.
For example, in a multiaccess network, the multiaccess medium is a shared resource. Medium access control (MAC) protocols coordinate packet transmissions in a multiaccess network. There are a number of instances wherein MAC protocols are combined together to enhance adaptability and performance to changes in network conditions.
One well known technique using protocol parameter adjustment is the class of backoff algorithms used by contention protocols. Two characteristic backoff solutions are the pseudo-Bayesian algorithm and the binary exponential backoff.
The pseudo-Bayesian algorithm dynamically manipulates the transmission probability of each node by maintaining an estimate of the number of backlogged nodes, i.e., nodes with packets to send. An increase in the number of back-logged nodes reduces the transmission probability, and vice versa. However, each node must have an accurate estimate of the overall arrival rate of incoming traffic which is generally unknown and time varying. Each node must also know the outcome of every network transmission which may not be possible in every type of multiaccess network.
In a network utilizing the binary exponential backoff algorithm, each node adjusts its transmission probability based upon the number of unsuccessful transmission attempts. However, the exponential backoff was proven unstable (infinitely growing delays) under quite general modeling assumptions.
Another technique is the family of spatial reuse TDMA protocols used in mobile multi-hop networks. A level of adaptability can be achieved by dynamically recomputing transmission schedules based upon the local network topology. Some adaptability is accomplished by nodes alternating between a contention protocol (to determine the proper schedule length and slot assignments) and a TDMA allocation protocol. However, when node mobility results in a topology change, the contention protocol must be run again. The spatial reuse TDMA protocols can become unstable if the rate of mobility outpaces the rate at which the transmission schedules can be updated (using the contention protocol). In addition, scarce bandwidth resources are lost to the contention protocol.
Based upon the foregoing, there is a need for more effectively utilizing communication techniques so as to reduce network traffic and generally make network communication more efficient.